wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eye of the World/Chapter 39
Summary : Apparently, Rand and Mat have been in Caemlyn for several days. Today is the day that Logain is brought into town. Rand is going to go see Logain. He asks Mat if he wants to go as well, but Mat declines. It seems that Mat has not been out of their room since they arrived. Master Gill had told Rand of a woman named Mother Grubb who sounded a bit like a Wisdom, but Rand does not visit her. He meets Master Gill at the foot of the stairs and Master Gill says he heard that some beggar is looking for him and Mat and that there are rumors of strange shapes creeping around outside the city at night. Master Gill recommends leaving by the back way, which Rand does. At the end of the alley is Lamgwin who has been hired to help keep the inn safe. Rand has found out the meanings of the red and white cloth that everyone is wearing. The red is support for Queen Morgase and white is for those who believe her involvement with the Aes Sedai is to blame for everything going wrong. The outer part of the city is called the New City. He makes his way into the Inner City and finds a spot to watch for Logain. He is not there for long before a beggar bursts through the crowd on the other side of the street. The beggar looks around and then points directly at Rand. Rand backs out of the crowd and runs the other way. He runs for a while, then starts looking for a different place to view the procession. He finally finds a wall where he thinks he can see Logain pass by and he scrambles to the top of it. He scrapes his hands and knees on the way up. He is just in time as the procession comes into view. Eventually Logain comes into view on a wagon inside a large cage with iron bars. There are two Aes Sedai at each corner shielding him. They are accompanied by a dozen Warders. Logain has the presence of a king. The crowd goes quiet as he passes and then resumes screaming after he passes. Logain throws his head back and laughs }} and then his wagon enters the Palace grounds. He wonders aloud "Why were the Aes Sedai watching him?" A girl's nearby voice says "They're keeping him from touching the True Source, silly." He is startled, falls off the wall, and gets knocked unconscious. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Matrim Cauthon * Basel Gill * Padan Fain as beggar * Lamgwin Dorn * Logain Ablar * Elayne Trakand as girl's voice Referenced * Egwene al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Mother Grubb * Nynaeve al'Meara * Moiraine Damodred * Hyam Kinch * Lews Therin * Morgase Trakand Groups * Darkfriends * Whitecloaks * Ogier * Queen's Guards * Aes Sedai * Warders Places * Caemlyn * The Queen's Blessing * Royal Palace of Andor * Inner City * New City Referenced * Tar Valon * Andor * Sand Hills * Illian * Tear * Cairhien Items * Heron-mark sword Events * Logain Ablar arrival in Caemlyn Concepts * Light * False Dragon * Shadow Culture * Dragon's Fang One Power * True Source